


Flaw

by Experiment413



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Gore, Rebellion, What Was I Thinking?, inspiration was pretty fucking edgy here, why is there a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking a legend's curse required a plan.<br/>Plans had flaws.<br/>The flaw has to be one of them, but they aren't sure, up until the battle begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnandchoco (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dawnandchoco+%28Tumblr%29).



> An old AU based off a certain edgy Vocaloid song. Dawn and I explored this with Choco and Fushia before, but it died out quickly.
> 
> Dawn is dawnandchoco on Tumblr. Choco Fudgemallow belongs to her.
> 
> This AU is an offshoot of our original Alice of Human Sacrifice AU. Fushia is Spades, Choco is Clubs.  
> Yup. Really edgy, huh? I tried to fix that, I swear.
> 
> \---
> 
> Song Inspirations:
> 
> Alice of Human Sacrifice - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6MltGHO-lE  
> The Queen - https://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=do9PvJm1Q1Y

Maybe there was a flaw in this. 

Every plan had a flaw, and maybe Fushia was it.

 

That woman was a ball of fury and pride, a seething rage towards everything stepping within her sight, except for Choco, of course. She’d taken to him.

Choco was afraid that when he woke her up from her ‘eternal’ slumber that she’d just rip his throat out. After all, she was a killer. That never happened though.

 

He found her naturally scratching on that spot where her eye once was. She growled at herself, and Choco threw her a concerned look.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hi,” he responded.

“You’re getting hells a lot of hate. You’re noticing that, right. You’re the king. You should.” She flicked her gaze up at him. He paused, thinking for a brief second, with that terrified expression he got when she glared at him.

“Of course I know that,” he said. He cursed under his breath.

Fushia cackled. “You’re greedy, do you know that?”

“Yeah…” he sighed. “That’s why I need you. You’re used to this hatred. I’m not.”

“Lame excuse. Use the prisoner for fame, huh.”

“I’d do anything to get it back, I don’t know.”

“Good you’re admitting it though.”

 

Fushia fixed her red cape around her shoulders, and waved briefly, stepping off into the garden.

Choco watched her leave, and turned, headed back to the castle. He had business to attend to, and likely someone to calm down. He sighed.

These were just aftershocks. He’d get over it.

 

He peered up from the throne when a decapitated head skidded on the floor in front of him. He met eyes with Fushia, sword bloodied, and a forming bruise across her face.

“He got violent,” she said emotionlessly. “Didn’t like you and whatnot. Call it treason if you want.”

“Huh,” Choco said, holding back a disgusted look. Okay, he wasn’t wrong when he thought she was crazy. Hey, at least, that was one less person he had to deal with.

Wait, no, he shook the thought of murder out of his head. Hell no like he’d do that. Everyone else in the legend had gone mad, and here he was, turning the tables with a revived serial killer.

 

He wanted to say ‘thank you’, instead he choked out, “Clean that up, PLEASE.”

She shrugged. “Just a little blood. Don’t worry ‘bout it.” She kicked the head aside, and squinted at the blood streaks on the floor.

 

“I’m no mastermind. I don’t know how to clean this up. Can we just drop a rug over it or something? You rich freaks have big carpets, right?”

Choco sighed. “Fine, just for now though.”

Fushia threw him a thumbs up and walked to another room, scooping up the head and taking it with her.

 

Choco was again distracted by one of his knights scurrying up to the throne and dropping to one knee. He studied the knight briefly.

 

“Your Majesty,” the knight spoke nervously. They got up and held their hands together. “A rebellion is forming against you.”

Choco paused, taking that in. Oh god. Where did he go wrong, where did he go wrong?

Every plan has a flaw. Maybe it was Choco.

He readjusted his crown and nervously spoke, “Dear knight, what are they plotting?”

“Your overthrow,” they responded. “.. And your death.”

 

Choco was about to speak again, but the knight cut him off.

“Now, sir, I advise you. If we had a queen, this would be much easier to manage. It is our code to respect the royals above all else, yes, but if you were to split your forces into two under two rulers of equal power, then this could be an easy win for you.”

Choco thought for a second. “Well, what if I told you that I already had a queen?”

“You’re joking,” said the knight. “Certainly, you must. I see no woman with a crown on her head, no lady with a staff and adorned with roses.”

Choco shook his head.

“What if I said that my queen’s crown is the blood of her enemies, her staff is a blade whom all her foes fall to, and her roses are a cape distinguishing her from the crowds.”

The knight gave no response.

“I, dear knight, have a queen. She helps me run this kingdom from the shadows.”

 

The knight paused and gave a nod.

“I will split the forces, then, on your order. Thank you, sir. Stay safe.”

They bowed and left. Choco sighed and leaned back in his seat.

 

Her voice changed. It went.. soft.

“Did you mean that?” Fushia spoke up, peering from the corner of the hallway. Dear god, she’d heard him. Sly, eavesdropping woman.

“Yes,” he said, finally at his own will. “I meant that.”

“Queen, hm,” she muttered. “A queen from the shadows.”

“You’ve been a royal before, no?” The story was never clear, but Choco assumed she must’ve been, right?

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I am a criminal, I am not a queen.”

“Well, then, you are now. We rule together.”

“You’re using me,” she spat.

“I am not, genuinely,” he responded, worry taking his tone. “Fushia, you are a friend to me. We haven’t been together for more than two months, sure, and we are hellishly different, but you are the closest friend I have ever had.”

Fushia sighed. The silence was near deafening between them.

“I guess I’ll work with that,” she said.

Choco hopped off the throne and hugged her. “Thank you.”

 

Once he broke it, he said, “You are royalty now. Don’t forget that.”

“Of course. My memory isn’t as bad as it comes across,” she said with a smirk. “Anyway, I’m off.”

“See you soon.”

“Expect a few corpses.”

“Fine.”

 

Every plan has a flaw.

Maybe both of them were the flaw.


End file.
